how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin 101
Recap It all starts when Ted overhears Robin complaining to Lily about Barney. It seems Barney is having a hard time adjusting to being in a real relationship. Robin is frustrated and tells Lily that she might have to break up with Barney if things don't change. Ted relays all of this to Barney who scoffs at the idea of being more sensitive. Even so, he does start shaping up and begins to look like the ideal boyfriend. However, Robin sees this sudden change in behavior, coupled with the fact that he claims to be working late but can't be found at the office, as signs that Barney is cheating on her. Robin is determined to find the truth and presents to Lily Barney's briefcase which she breaks into in search of proof. There she finds a college notebook; in it is information about Robin. Marshall admits that the notebook is from a class that Barney is taking from Ted: Robin 101. Meanwhile, Marshall found an old barrel while cleaning his stuff out of the storage space in The apartment building. The barrel, which he referred to as Mabel, served as his nightstand until Lily claimed to be allergic to barrel resin and which made him stop using it. He plans to leave it in the "Bermuda Triangle": the curb outside the building where he and Ted left things they wanted to give away. Items left on the curb would disappear almost instantly. However, Marshall is disappointed when no one seems to want the barrel. Robin and Lily go through the notebook discovering a shocking amount of personal information about Robin including "surprising erogenous zones" and how to deflect arguments with her. Although, Ted did have to struggle to get through to the easily-distracted Barney, after dating Robin for a year, he is able to give Barney a wealth of information on her. He even explained that one knows Robin is in love when she smiles and says, "you're an idiot." Other revelations include that Robin can be distracted by the topic of the Canucks' 2004 division title, proper gun cleaning (during which it is also revealed that she has an uncle whose thumbs were blown off), and emperor penguins. It's also revealed that no amount of success will be enough for her without six simple words from her dad: "Robin, I'm proud of you eh." Robin and Lily head down to Ted's classroom where Ted is holding the "Robin 101" classes. Robin angrily confronts the two about the violation of her privacy and how she thought Barney was cheating on her. She claims that Barney is cheating by taking classes from Ted. Angrily, she storms out. Back at the bar, Ted apologizes to Robin for divulging so much personal information that was between the two of them. Calmed down, Robin admits that she is touched that Ted remembered so much from when they were dating and she forgives him. Ted points out how hard Barney has been working at keeping Robin. Outside, Robin meets Barney where he instantly apologizes and offers to ditch the notebook, tossing atop Mabel. He explains that he only did it because he was afraid she was going to dump him. She smiles, says "you're an idiot", and kisses him. Robin points out that they shouldn't leave the notebook lying around but when they turn back to Mabel, they find it has disappeared. The barrel is still sitting on the curb. Earlier, when Ted is showing Barney slides of Robin, a photo of the Flat Iron building is somehow mixed in with the slides. In the final scene, the same thing happens in Ted's architecture class, only this time an embarrassing photo of Robin (she is shown drinking a beer while sitting on the toilet) is mixed in with photos of buildings. Continuity *Lily mentions Robin has "guest starred in her dreams" and mentions her sexuality. In , Lily expressed her desire to have a lesbian experience before she got married, which Robin fulfilled by kissing her. Her bisexual tendencies have been hinted at in numerous other episodes. *The Bermuda Triangle is used again, to get rid of an old beanbag chair, in . *Ted dated Robin throughout Season 2. *Robin's angry glare described in the "Top Ten Robin Scherbatksy Facial Expressions and their Meanings" lecture was seen previously in , when she decides to beat up "Ted" and Anna. *The Vancouver Canucks being Robin's favorite hockey team was previously mentioned in and . *Robin being a gun nut is referenced again. *Future Ted describes Barney giving him a thumbs up, and later Barney and Robin giving Marshall one, when they are really giving them the finger. He has previously censored the story for his kids in several other episodes, notably in (saying "grinch" and "fudge" instead of some "very bad words") and (the first time he uses "eating a sandwich" as a euphamism for smoking marijuana). Gallery vlcsnap-2013-05-26-19h29m57s140.png|Barney becomes the perfect boyfriend vlcsnap-2013-05-26-19h27m26s164.png|Marshall throws away his barrel, Maybel Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-03h26m19s0.png|Ted teaches Barney about Robin. vlcsnap-2013-05-26-19h30m29s204.png|Robin's 'hungry' look vlcsnap-2013-05-26-19h33m01s189.png|Ted breaks down Robin's angry look Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Allusions and Outside References *The classroom scene between Barney and Ted, references the films Dead Poet's Society, The Breakfast Club, and The Karate Kid. *The Bermuda Triangle is named after the supposed area in the western part of the North Atlantic called the , where planes and boats frequently disappear without explanation. *Barney references sports commentator Andy Gray (footballer born 1955) with the popular quote 'Take a bow, son' when congratulating Ted on his first class as a professor. *Ted mentions the names Barney has used in the past including the name "Barack Obama Jr." to imply he is the son of the President. Barney also says 'and yes we can', referencing the catch-phrase of Barack Obama's 2008 presidential campaign. *Ted informs Barney that Robin has an erogenous zone at the back of her knee. This is the same as another fictional Canadian, Envy Adams, in Bryan Lee O'Malley's comic Scott Pilgrim And The Infinite Sadness Music Other Notes *International Airdates: Australia: February 25, 2010 on Channel 7; United Kingdom: June 10, 2010 on Ee Guests *Christine Tonnu - Sandy *Heather Nichols - Mandy *Sophie Simpson - College Girl * - Candy *Kazu Nagahama - Shin-Ya Reception Donna Bowman of rated the episode with a grade A-. http://www.avclub.com/articles/robin-101,33721/ Brian Zoromski of gave the episode 8 out of 10. http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/103/1032034p1.html Cindy McLennan of rated the episode with a grade B+. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/robin_101_1.php References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 5